Neon Genesis: Valkyrie
by Slayer6
Summary: Crossover AU: The story of the Valkyrie Mist
1. Prologue

Prologue

1235 A.D.

The boat rocked on the sea as the wind whistled through the rigging. Occasionally, a wave would come high enough to enter the boat. The men cursed and used their helmets to bail the water out. One of the men sat in the stern, staring blankly at the horizon. One of the other men moved beside him.

"What are you staring at Erik?" the man asked.

Erik glanced at the man.

"Just thinking Sven."

"Thinking!" Sven asked, "What could ye possibly be thinking about?"

"What we're about to do."

"Ah! Battle!" Sven laughed, "That's right! This is yer first time to England! Those English swine won't know we're there until we've already landed and sacked the village!" Sven looked at Erik. "Ye aren't afraid are ye?"

"Of course not!" Erik shouted.

"Liar." Sven said, "A man who isn't afraid is foolish! Even with Odin on our side, we all know there is a good chance we won't come back." He clapped Erik hard on the back. "Take Nod over there! He pees himself everytime we go into battle!" The other Vikings laughed while Nod glared at Sven. "Just fight yer hardest when we finally meet the English! Perhaps ye'll impress the Valkyries enough that when ye fall they'll take ye to Valhalla!"

Erik smiled and nodded. He turned and looked back out to sea. He then frowned.

"What is it?" Sven asked, looking in the same direction as Erik. "Ye see something?"

"I thought I did." Erik said, "But you'd just laugh."

"They say sea serpents live in these waters." Sven said, "Creatures big enough to swallow this boat whole. Tell me what ye saw."

"It looked like a woman on horseback." Erik replied.

"A woman!" Sven shouted, "HA! The only women out there are the mermaids!" He leaned closer. "And don't be going after them. They'll take ye to yer death."

Erik nodded and returned to his gazing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mustn't let them see you."

The young brown haired woman looked over to her superior.

"You might distract them," the superior continued, "and that might alter their fate!

"I'm sorry Milady." She said softly.

The older woman walked her horse closer to the young woman's. She, like the younger woman, was dress in gold armor, with swords hung low from their waists. Golden helmets covered their heads, but allowed their hair to come out from behind.

"Don't be sorry," the elder said, "Learn! This is your first time out! Mistakes are expected!"

"Yes Milady Freya."

Freya sighed, "Forgive me. Having the Norn with us always causes me to be more aggressive."

The young woman glanced at one of the other women riding with them. That one was dressed in silver armor and had long dark hair. All the other women present showed her reverence.

"Why is Norn Skuld riding with us?" the young woman asked.

"She does what she will." Freya replied, "And she has ridden with us often. She alone knows who we shall take to Valhalla, even before the battle."

"Because she is the future."

"Yes." The Freya smiled, "I'm glad you are finally learning. You shall become a great Valkyrie if you continue to do so, Mist."

Mist nodded at the Valkyrie Leader, before returning her attention to the boat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

"uhh Mist?"

Mist blinked and looked around. She was sitting behind the desk in her office. Sitting across from her was the Queen Mana of Hell, with the Demoness Mara standing a short distance behind her on one side, and Valkyrie Dawn on the other.

"Hmm?" Mist asked.

Mana looked at Mist slightly confused.

"You uhhh….you were saying something, then stopped."

Mist blinked.

"I was?"

"Yes." Mana replied.

"Oh." Mist looked down at her paperwork. "I see no problem in having Valkyrie Dawn be part of your protection team."

A smile crept across Dawn's face.

Mist noticed.

"She will of course continue her training."

The smile on Dawn's face vanished.

"I would hope she'd have time to visit her 'mother'." Mana said.

"She will be able to visit you." Mist replied, "But her training must continue. Otherwise, how is she to become a great Valkyrie?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mist stared blankly at her desk.

Freya never had to deal with this when she was in charge of the Valkyire's. Of course, there wasn't any paper work to do until about six hundred years ago.

The reports were relatively simply. Status reports on Demon activity, on Rogue Demon activity, on mortal activity, Valkyrie status and training reports, even Yggdrasil status. Everything that could have been simply told to her was now written down and passed through many hands before reaching her.

With a sigh, Mist shoved the paperwork away and left her office. Immediately upon stepping out of the door, the two Valkyries on either side snapped to attention, then one followed her. Mist walked through the halls, nodding as God and Goddesses greeted her. She went down several flights of stairs, then headed straight towards the Yggdrasil control room.

She entered the control room and looked around. Gods and Goddesses were working all over the room, some at terminals, others dropping off papers or passing on files. The three spirals of Yggdrasil continued to rotate, showing the system was running. The main screen also verified this at a glance. Before the screen, working in a slight depression were three Admins. Looming behind and over them was the SysOp platform. Currently Peorth was in charge. Mist floated up to the platform.

Peorth was staring down at the small screen before her, data flashing past faster then any mortal could ever read.

"Yes?" Peorth asked, not even looking up from the screen.

"I would like to know the status of Yggdrasil." Mist said, "as well as it's security status."

"I sent you a report."

"I wish to hear it from you."

Peorth sighed, then looked up at Mist.

"As the report said, Yggdrasil is currently running at one hundred and five percent. The security firewalls are up and were updated approx. twenty minutes ago."

"I see." Mist said. She then slowly gazed around the room.

Peorth watched her for a moment.

"What do you want Mist?"

"Can I not simply stand here and observe?"

"Mist……"

"I am the head of the Valkyries. As such I am tasked with defending this facility and……"

"Mist."

"I………" Mist began, before her voice trailed off. She then looked away.

"I see….." Peorth said, looking down at the Admins. "You want someone to talk to."

Mist remained silent.

"Right." Peorth stood up, "Chrono, call me if anything happens."

"Yes ma'am."

Peorth walked out of the control room, with Mist following behind her. The two entered Peorth's office. As soon as the door was closed, Peorth turned to face Mist.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Mist replied, "I just…….as of late, I find I cannot concentrate on work."

"Getting enough sleep?"

"Yes."

"No problems in your personal life?"

"Not exactly…….."

Peorth frowned at that answer.

"Mist, do you even have a personal life?"

Mist suddenly found interest in the office wall.

Peorth's eyes narrowed.

"When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"I……never have." Mist replied, "My job is full time."

"Mist," Peorth said, "Are you saying that since you became the Commander of all the Valkyries, you've never had ANY time off?"

"I have had time off." Mist said, "It was…….1433."

"Mist," Peorth said, "That was over eleven hundred years ago."

"Well…..yes."

"No one, not even a Goddess, heck, not even Kami-sama himself can go that long without some kind of time off."

"My job is important." Mist replied, "I….."

"Running the universe isn't?" Peorth asked.

"I make sure Yggdrasil and Heaven is protected at all times." Mist said.

Peorth thought for a moment.

"So you're saying you don't trust the Valkyries under you with the security of Yggdrasil and Heaven."

Mist frowned. "No……"

"That's what it seems like your telling me." Peorth said, "It seems like you're saying you didn't train those under you well enough to take charge if something should happen to you."

Mist's eyes narrowed.

"That is not what I'm saying at all."

"Oh." Peorth said, "Then if I got Kami-sama to order you to take a week off, everything would be fine."

"Yes it……" Mist's face changed from anger to shock, "You would what!"

Peorth reached for her phone.

"One little phone call," Peorth said with a smile, "and you're off for one entire week." She then thought for a moment. "You know, eleven hundred years is a long time. Maybe I should make it a month."

"You wouldn't…." Mist said nervously.

Peorth started to dial a number.

"Wait."

Peorth stopped dialing and looked at Mist.

"Yes?" Peorth asked with an evil grin.

Mist sighed. "What is it you wish of me?"

"Simple." Peorth replied, "Take time off. You can spend it up here, in your room, on earth, on Terra 2 for all I care. But you are not to do any work in your capacity as Commander of Valkyries. You will turn those duties temporarily over to your second in command."

Mist's hands clenched into fists. "And if I don't?"

"I'll ask Kami-sama to make it three months."

Mist gritted her teeth.

"Blackmail." She muttered.

"Yep." Peorth replied, "It is."

"You could be demoted."

"I could." Peorth said, "But once I explain my side of it, I think they'll agree I have your best interests at heart."

Mist hands trembled as she clenched them tightly. Finally she sagged, utterly defeated.

"Fine." She said softly, "I'll put in for a vacation. One week in duration. Happy?"

"Yes." Peorth said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist stood before rank after rank of Valkyrie Squad leaders in the auditorium. She looked over them, then spoke.

"Until I return, Blitz will be temporary Commander." Mist said, "All standing orders still apply, as do all duty rosters. That is all."

The Valkyries snapped to attention, then slowly moved out of the auditorium, until only Mist and a blonde hair Valkyrie remained.

"I still don't understand." Blitz said, "Why are you taking time off? You've never……"

"I know." Mist replied, "and with the rogue demon threat I shouldn't." She sighed. "If I don't take a week, the Goddess of Forever will ask Kami-sama to give me a month off."

Blitz's eyes flared. "That wench! I'll…."

"…do nothing." Mist replied. Seeing Blitz's look, she continued. "Peorth is a close friend to the Norns, and you know how they are."

"Yes." Blitz replied, "I will hold things together while you are gone."

"I expect nothing less." Mist said as she turned and left the auditorium.

"If I my ask," Blitz said, "where will you be going?"

Mist paused at the doors and glanced back.

"I intend to visit my old haunts."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1235

Erik ducked as an English soldier swung his broadsword at his head. He then brought his sword up and stabbed the soldier in the chest. The Englishman let out a scream of pain and blood sprayed out onto Erik. The soldier fell to the ground dead, giving Erik a chance to look around.

Though they had arrived on English soil in early morning, the English seemed to have been alerted. The first village they had come to was protected by twenty soldiers, and two knights. Undeterred, the Viking leader had shouted the name of Odin before leading his men head long into battle. Many dead littered the field of battle, though there were more English dead then Viking. Erik himself had sent many of the English to their deaths.

Then something caught Erik's eye.

It was the woman on horseback! Still in golden armor with her brown braided hair coming out from under her helmet. She was staring intently at him.

Erik shook his head. The middle of a battle was not the place to ponder visions. He started to turn and was all set to charge head long back into the fight when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see the shaft of an arrow protruding from his shirt. He slowly looked upward and saw a longbowman standing just at the top of the hill.

Erik knew he didn't have much longer. With a shout of Odin, Erik charged the longbowman. The Englishman spotted him and cocked another arrow to his bow. Erik was halfway to the man when he let fly the second arrow. Erik stumbled slightly as the arrow slammed into his shoulder, causing his body to twist. He regained his footing and continued his charge. The longbowman's eyes went wide and he pulled out a third arrow.

He never got the shot off.

Erik's sword plunged deep into the longbowman's chest. Both men tumbled to the ground. Erik rolled off the dead man and looked up at the sky. He was finding it harder to breath now, but at least he could die, knowing he'd killed the man who killed him. His head turned to the side. He watched as his comrades began to drive the English away. Then he saw her again. Then Spots began to form in his vision, and he knew nothing more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Valkyries watched the battle from horseback as they floated above. The Viking warriors had finally defeated the English soldiers and were now in the process of sacking the village.

"They took longer then usual." On Valkyrie said.

"It is getting harder to sack a village these days." Another Valkyrie replied.

"Quiet." Freya ordered, "The battle has ended. We will move in once the pillaging is done." She then pointed off to the forest. "The Demon are already waiting."

The Valkyries glanced to the indicated wood. They could just barely make out the shadowy figures lurking there.

Freya glanced over. Mist was not looking at the battle. She was staring at a fallen warrior.

"Already picking out your target Mist?"

Mist whipped her head around.

"Huh?"

"Mist has got eyes for the mortal." One of the Valkyries, Kara, snickered.

Freya chuckled as Mist blushed, then glared at Kara.

"Now now." Freya said, "Don't start fighting over them yet." Several of the Valkyries chuckled. "Besides, Norn Skuld has the final say on who lives and dies. That one might not even die here. And we only take those that die in battle."

"Yes milady." The Valkyries replied.

Mist glanced over at the Norn of what shall be. Skuld's eyes darted from body to body, as if she was taking mental note of each mortal and what their future held: continued life on Midgard, a trip to Valhalla, or eternal torment in Niflheim. Skuld then turned to Freya.

"You may proceed." She said.

"Alright Valkyries!" Freya shouted, her horse rearing back on its hind legs. "Take only those that are marked for Heaven. The rest are either going to live……or the demons get."

"Last one there has to clean Valhalla after dinner!" Kara shouted as she rode her horse down to the battlefield. The rest of the Valkyries thundered after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist rode up to the warrior she had been watching since spotting him on the boat. She dismounted and moved up to him. Rolling him onto his back, she saw that he was not marked for Heaven.

"He isss mine." Came a voice.

Mist looked up to see a Demoness moving towards her.

"I thank you." The Demoness said, "He isssss an excellent addition."

"Thank me?" Mist asked.

"Yessssss. You dissssstracted him, thussss he isss dead."

Mist's eyes widened. Freya had already warned about interfering with mortals' fates. Unknowingly, she done it again, this time causing a mortal's death. She didn't know what Freya would say when she found out……..

But she did know she wasn't about to let the Demoness have the mortal.

"Back off." Mist growled.

The Demoness blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." Mist snapped, "You can't have him."

"You can't take him to heaven." The Demoness said, "He isssss dying and will not last on Midgard much longer."

"I'll correct that." Mist replied. She immediately placed her handover the mortal.

"Noooo!" The Demoness shouted.

Mist's hand glowed. The soul of the mortal slowly began to rise from the body.

"You cannot take him!" The Demoness cried out, "I will not allow it!"

"You will not take him to Niflheim." Mist stated.

"And you will not take him to Valhalla!" The Demoness replied. She raised her hand towards Mist and the mortal. It flared red. The soul of the mortal was literally sucked back into the body. It went so quickly it pulled Mist's arm into the body up to the elbow.

Mist let out a cry as pain flared throughout her arm. She ripped her arm out from the mortals body and landed on her back, groaning.

"I will not forget thisssss." The Demoness growled, "You will pay for denying me my prize." The Demoness then vanished in a fireball.

Mist lurched to her feet, her arm still on fire with pain. She quickly remounted her horse and moved on to find a warrior to take to Valhalla.

Behind her, the mortal inhaled deeply and sat up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valhalla

That night.

Throughout the great hall of Valhalla, Viking warriors drank and ate their fill. Songs and stories were sung and told of battles past. Warriors told of the great adventures they had been on. Many talked of the fighting they had done that day in preparation for the great battle of Ragnarok. The Valkyries presided over the feast, serving the warriors their meat and drink. That night, many Valkyries would then take a warrior of their choice and continue the festivities in a more private setting.

Freya stood silent off to the side, watching the feast with a smile on her face. Movement to the side caught her eye. The Norns Urd, Skuld, and Verdandi walked towards her.

This caused Freya's heart to beat faster.

One Norn wanting to speak with a person was fine, two caused one to be more alert.

All three caused one to flat out panic.

"We have a problem." Verdandi said.

"What is it?" Freya asked, "Have the messengers…….?"

Verdandi's eyes narrowed.

"Don't mention those ever again!"

Freya fought the urge to back away from the Norn.

"Have they returned?"

"No!" Verdandi hissed. "Speak of them no more!"

Freya looked at Urd and Skuld.

"Would you tell me what's going on?"

"Forgive our sister." Urd said, "She is quite annoyed at this time."

"What for?"

"A mortal life thread has been redone." Skuld said, "His fate has been changed. Drastically."

"What?" Freya asked, her eyes going wide, "How! Who!"

"I do not know." Verdandi growled. "But it occurred whilst you Valkyrie picked up today's dead."

Freya's eyes narrowed. "You suspect us. Norn Skuld was present with us."

"I was." Skuld replied, "And I saw nothing untoward occur. But the thread has been changed."

"Can you not change it back?" Freya asked.

"I cannot." Verdandi growled, "That thread has already been woven into the whole. To undo it now would result in much chaos."

"Then what can we do?" Freya asked.

"The damage is done." Verdandi replied. She then turned and walked away, her sisters right behind her.

Nearby, another heard every word that was said. Mist watched the Norns leave, her hand rubbing the arm that even now still stung.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE

The Valkyries watched as the Viking warriors stormed through the village, trashing all that was in sight. They concentrated heavily on a small house at the far end of the village.

Mist winced. "Ouch."

"See." Freya said, "I told you. A Capital One card is the way to go."

"What's in your wallet?" Kara muttered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2574

European Union

Denmark

State Museum of History

Mist leaned against the railing and stared off down below. In her mind's eye, she could still see the village. It's homes alive and full of activity, skins stretching on a rack, woman preparing a meal, children running around playing.

Yet that was in the past and those children had been dead for several centuries.

All that remained of the village lay below her, the foundations of homes, and the scorched earth where thousands fires had once burned.

Mist moved silently into the next hall. There, amidst numerous displays of Viking swords, shield, and other artifacts, sat an ancient ship. It had been dug from the earth almost 600 years before and painstakingly restored. The Valkyrie walked up to it, and silently wondered if she had seen it when it had roamed the waves.

"So you've finally returned."

Mist turned to see a man in a trench coat standing just behind her. She looked at him curiously.

The man smirked.

"So, you don't remember me." He stated, "It's just as well. I, of course, remember you."

"Can I help you?" Mist asked.

"Help me?" the man said, "You already did that Valkyrie, on the field of battle over a thousand years ago."

Mist paled. It was the mortal she had healed so long ago on her first mission as a Valkyrie.

"How….?" Mist whispered.

"Don't you know?" Erik asked, "You were the one that healed me. Of course….. you did that and so much more."

"It is not possible for you to be alive." Mist said, her voice low.

"Yet here I am." Erik said, turning in a circle. He then pointed at her. "You ruined my life."

"I did no such…….."

"Bullshit!" Erik shouted, "You know, I become a great Chief among my people. I led them to victory after victory. Each time, I saw you and the other Valkyries watching us." He then turned and looked off at a tapestry. "Then one battle, the Valkyries were there, but you were not among them. My forces were annihilated." He turned back to Mist. "You were the cause of this!"

"I didn't do a thing." Mist said, "If you lost it was because of fate."

"Do not blame others for your mistakes!" Erik cried out. He pulled a sword from his trench coat. "Now I take my vengeance." He lunged at Mist.

Mist's eyes went wide and she dodged the strike. She swung around and pulled out her own blade. The two swords met with a loud crash.

"I do not wish to fight you." Mist said.

"Fortunately I have a different opinion." Erik replied as he swung his blade at Mist's neck.

Mist blocked the sword, but only just barely. Again and again their swords crashed together, sending a shower of sparks towards the floor with each strike. Erik continued to press Mist back further and further with each attack. Then with a loud cry, Erik swung his sword at Mist's neck. She brought her sword up to block. Erik's blade shattered Mist's sword.

Mist stared at her broken sword. She had no desire to kill the mortal, but she also had a desire to remain in one piece. She then did what she knew she had too.

She blocked another attack from Erik with the remaining blade, then kicked him, sending him tumbling to the ground. She then turned and ran. Just as she entered the door to the next hall, she vanished in a flash of light.

Erik had returned to his feet and started to follow her when she vanished.

"Come back here!" he shouted towards the heavens, "Come back here and fight you bitch!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heavens

Bilskinir, Hall of Thor

Mist walked slowly through Bilskinir. The walls were lined in shields and tapestries. At the far end of the hall sat Thor behind a large desk. On the wall behind him hung his hammer, Mjollnir. His head was bent downward as he wrote something on parchment.

"Thor." Mist called out.

Thor looked up.

"Mist!" he roared, "How good to see you! Sif told me you had taken a vacation!"

"I did."

"But she said you had left just yesterday! Why have you returned so soon?"

"Something happened." Mist replied as she sat down before Thor's desk. "I need advice."

Thor sat down his pen. "Normally people go to Belldandy for advice."

"I can't go to her." Mist whispered.

Thor's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Because this problem would involve her as a Norn."

"How so?"

Mist told him everything that had occurred on her first mission, as well as what had happened at the museum. When she was finished, Thor stood up and paced for a moment. He then turned back to Mist.

"Why was no one told?"

"I……didn't think anything of it at the time." Mist said.

"Then nothing was done!" Thor asked.

"Not……… exactly." Mist said hesitantly.

Thor sat back down behind his desk and leaned forward towards Mist.

"Explain." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1252

Mist walked quietly into Freya's private office. Freya herself was sitting against the wall, staring at the floor. Behind Freya's desk sat the Norn Skuld. Behind her stood the Norns Urd and Verdandi.

"Milady?" Mist asked, looking to Freya. The Valkyrie Leader did not acknowledge her.

"Valkyrie Mist." Skuld said, "You have been called here because of a……..problem."

"A problem?" Mist asked.

"There has been a disruption in the destiny of the mortals." Verdandi said, "The fate of one has corrupted all."

"You seem to be in the midst of it." Urd added.

"Me?" Mist asked nervously.

Verdandi's eyes narrowed at Mist. "Have you in anyway changed a mortals fate?"

Mist remembered the incident with the demoness during her first mission.

"Not…….exactly." Mist said slowly.

Skuld's eyes widened. "What!"

"Explain." Verdandi said, her voice low.

"A mortal saw me." Mist said, giving a sideways glance to Freya, "Twice."

"I know of the one during the sea voyage." Skuld said, "Freya warned you."

"Yes milady." Mist said, "The second time was during the battle. He looked right at me………long enough to get shot by an archer."

"One mortal being killed would change things." Urd said, "But not as drastic as what has occurred."

"He didn't die……..exactly."

The Norns stared at Mist. The Valkyrie shifted on her feet.

"What do you mean he didn't die…..exactly." Verdandi growled.

"He died." Mist said, "And a demon came for him, but I started taking his soul first."

Skuld's eyes narrowed. "I did a full count before and after. There was no one missing."

Verdandi raised her hand, cutting off anything else her sister was about to say.

"Valkyrie Mist." She said very slowly, "Was he marked?"

Mist shifted again.

"Was he?" Verdandi repeated.

"No."

Skuld fell back in the chair.

"You." Skuld said, pointing at Mist, "Took it upon yourself…… to select a warrior for Valhalla!"

Mist looked nervously at Freya. Freya's gaze remained fixed on the floor.

"Don't look at her!" Verdandi snapped, "WE are the ones talking here!"

Mist's head snapped back to the Norns.

"Answer the question!" Verdandi shouted.

"Yes!" Mist cried, "I did it. I thought it would make up for causing his death! The Demoness got mad and raised her hand. His soul went back into his body and pulled my arm in with it!"

The Norns looked at each other wide eyed. Freya finally broke her gaze from the floor to look at Mist.

"His soul went back into the body?" Skuld asked.

Mist nodded.

"And it pulled your arm in?"

Another nod.

Skuld looked at Urd and Verdandi.

"She healed him." Verdandi said, "The Demoness healed the mortal."

"In the midst of soul extraction." Urd added.

"What would result from that?" Freya asked.

"It's never happened before." Urd replied, "I couldn't even attempt a guess."

"Regardless," Verdandi said, "measures must be taken." She turned and looked at Mist. "For now, you are to remain in Valhalla. You will not ride with the other Valkyries until I say so."

Mist stared stunned at Verdandi. The Norn glanced back at her sisters, then walked out of the room. Urd followed right behind her. Skuld remained seated at the desk.

"Do not worry." She said, "You will ride with the Valkyries again. Verdandi is simply…….angry."

Skuld then stood and nodded at Freya before leaving. Mist remained frozen where she stood. Then she heard Freya sigh.

"They're gone. You can relax."

Mist looked to where Freya sat. Freya was looking at her with a neutral face.

"What?" she asked, "You want me to yell at you too? Because I personally believe you have been yelled at enough."

"I'm sorry." Mist said softly, "I failed you."

"You didn't fail me." Freya said, "You thought you were doing right. If anyone should apologize, it should be me to you."

Mist looked at Freya curiously.

"It has been sometime since I had a new Valkyrie." Freya said, "You are the first of what will become many. I need to refine my training techniques…….and unfortunately……you are my victim."

Freya stood up and placed her hand on Mist's shoulder.

"You will become a great Valkyrie one day." She said, "I promise you this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

Thor sat back in his chair and scratched his chin.

"I often wondered why Norn Verdandi was so irritable during that time." He said, "What I do not understand is why she, nor her sisters, or even Freya herself reported this!" He pounded his desk in frustration.

"I do not know." Mist said softly.

Thor's face softened.

"Know that I am not angry at you." He said, "But I fear that this incident has placed us in very bad position."

"Us?" Mist asked.

"All Norse." Thor replied sadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturn glared at Thor from across the council room.

"You mean to say the original Norns covered up an incident involving a mortal!" he asked, "A mortal that still lives!"

Thor sighed. "Sadly, I'm afraid that is exactly what I am saying."

Saturn turned his head and directed his gaze at Mist, who stood before the council.

"And what have you to say for yourself Commander?" he asked.

"I was punished by the Norns." Mist said, "I regret my actions of that day."

"And what of your other actions?"

Mist frowned, as did Thor and Belldandy.

"What other actions?" Mist asked.

Saturn stood up and leaned over the council table towards Mist.

"I am talking about other 'infractions' you have done."

"There has been nothing to suggest that Mist has done anything wrong!" Belldandy said.

"Anything else you mean." Saturn replied, "We never knew of this incident. What other incidents are there in the Commander's past?"

"Other then this incident," Mist said, "My record is clear and untarnished since then. My actions as Commander of the Valkyries supports this."

"It is the actions we do not know of that concern me." Saturn replied. He then turned and looked at the rest of the council. "I move that until Commander Mist's past is thoroughly examined, she be removed as head of the Valkyries, as well as the forces of Heaven."

Mist jaw clenched tightly shut to keep the curse word she was about to utter in. Thor however, didn't.

"THERE IS NO REASON TO REMOVE COMMANDER MIST YOU SANCTIMONIOUS ASSHOLE!" he shouted.

Saturn glared at Thor.

"I think there is every reason to do so!"

Anubis raised his hand.

"The Commander was on vacation when this incident occurred." The Jackal god said, "Perhaps she could simply, continue her vacation, extend it even."

Saturn turned and looked to Kami-sama. Kami-sama looked around at those present.

"All in favor of this?" he asked.

The yeas outnumbered the nays substantially.

Saturn wasn't yet done.

"I further propose," he said, "That considering the actions of the very Valkyries themselves are in question, that they be disbanded."

"WHAT!" Mist, Thor, and Belldandy shouted.

"The Valkyrie have existed since the beginning!" Belldandy cried out, "They protect Heaven and Yggdrasil!"

Saturn smirked. "Fortunately I have replacements ready and willing to take over."

"What do you mean?" Anubis asked.

Saturn indicated the door to the council chamber. Standing there in golden armor was a Legionnaire of Ancient Rome.

"The Legions of Rome are ready and willing to protect the Heavens." Saturn said with a grin.

"You would have the heavens protected by mortals!" Athena asked.

"They are not mortals." Saturn replied, "Each member of the Legion is a son of a Roman Deity. At the very least a second class God, several as high as first class."

"I find this acceptable." Anubis said, "Though I would not disband the Valkyries. They would only temporarily be replaced, until the investigation is finished."

"That is reasonable." Athena said.

"This is an INSULT!" Thor shouted, rising to his feet. He stabbed a finger in Saturn's direction. "I warn you Saturn. This will not stand!"

"I call for a vote." Saturn said with smirk.

Once again, the Yeas took the vote, but it was a very close vote.

Thor sat down heavily in his chair, feeling very defeated. Belldandy remained silent, but her eyes never left Saturn. The Roman god noticed Belldandy's eyes on him and smirked at her.

For only the second time in her life, Belldandy thought evil thoughts about someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist sat forlornly in Belldandy's office across from the desk. Beside her sat Blitz, the temporary Commander of the Valkyrie. Belldandy sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Thor paced about the office.

"This is the most INSULTING thing that little troll has ever done!" Thor shouted. He grabbed a small table and tossed it against the wall. The table shattered into pieces. The door to the office opened a crack, allowing Cayla to peek in. Seeing her boss unconcerned over the damage, she quickly shut the door.

"He's so damn smug!" Thor shouted, "He should have been kicked off the Council long ago for supporting Loki!" Thor grabbed an empty chair and sent it hurtling through the windows. Once again the office door opened a crack, then closed.

"Would you mind not trashing my office." Belldandy's voice came softly, "I just had it redecorated."

Thor blushed slightly, then turned to sit down, only to find he had just thrown his chair out the window. He waved his hand and the chair returned. A second wave and the damage he had done was repaired.

"The Legions are already guarding Yggdrasil." Blitz said, her voice tinged in frustration. "They've also taken over the main wall and gate, and much of the city."

Belldandy looked up.

"How much?" she asked.

"About 68 of it." Blitz replied.

Belldandy nodded. "And the Norse section?"

"None there."

"All Valkyries are to move into the Norse section of the city." Belldandy said, "As well as the Norse Wing of Yggdrasil. No Legion are to be let in."

"What!" Thor and Blitz shouted.

"You want to exclude the Legion?" Thor asked, shocked.

"Yes." Belldandy replied.

"But you can't……" Blitz said, "They are mandated to protect the Heavens."

Belldandy raised a finger, halting Blitz.

"But there is a rule about this." The Goddess said, "Should a section of Heaven wish to provide it's own defense……"

"…they may do so," Mist spoke, startling those present. "excluding the primary force if they so desire."

"Saturn is going to throw a fit." Blitz said.

"Yes he will." Thor agreed. Then he smiled. "Let's do it."

Blitz stood up. "I will do so right away……unless….." She glanced at Mist.

"You're still in charge." Belldandy said, "I cannot overrule the council in Mist's case."

Blitz nodded and gave her Commander one last look before heading out of the office. Thor stood up.

"I have to go see the look on Saturn's face when he finds out." He said with a sadistic grin. He too, then hurried out of the office.

Mist was now very nervous. Even though she had known Belldandy since birth, she did not know how the Goddess would react to her meddling with the mortal's life.

"I'm not mad if that is what you're thinking about."

Mist looked back at the Goddess. Belldandy smiled.

"As was said, Verdandi already punished you." She said, "and from what I've read of Verdandi, you were lucky."

Mist gave a slight nod. "She did tend to anger easily. Some think the Messengers affected her more then she let on. She was the one that oversaw their……dispersal."

"Yes, she did." Belldandy said, "And yes, she did hate the messengers for their betrayal." She then sighed. "Now regarding you………and that mortal."

Mist sat up a bit straighter. Belldandy turned her chair and looked out the window.

"His fate was an unfortunate accident," Belldandy said, "an accident that caused much chaos on Earth." The Goddess sighed loudly. "I cannot believe I am about to say this…….."

Belldandy rotated back around and faced Mist.

"His time on Earth is over. Fate determined he should die long ago. That sentence………still stands."

Mist nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Mist stood and walked out. Belldandy watched her leave, then turned her chair to face out the windows again.

"Forgive me." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Yeah, I'm still here.

And still wearing shorts

In December.

God I love Florida.

Ok for those of you who demanded to know, Ragnarok is finished and is now going through final edits, so after this story and Angel are posted, you get the 'finale'.

But since someone demands more (COUGHAnexsisCOUGH), obviously this won't be the end now will it?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1237

Viking dead lay all across the field of battle. A few warriors moved among the dead, finishing off foes, while helping their comrades as best they could. On a hilltop, a Chieftain looked over his field of victory.

"The enemy has run Sire." A warrior said to the Chieftain.

"Excellent." The Chieftain replied, "Send word to all that this land is now mine."

"Yes Sire." The warrior replied with a bow, but the Chieftain had already dismissed him.

He looked not to the battlefield, but towards the sky. There, he could just make out the forms of the Valkyrie readying themselves to collect the dead.

"Yes," he said, "Go and collect your warriors." He narrowed his view down to one brown haired Valkyrie. "I should thank you. Without you, I couldn't have achieved what I have."

The Chieftain, once simply know as Erik, tipped his helmet towards the Valkyrie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

Mist walked silently down a cave that few knew about. Those that did know had no need to go down here, or were no longer around.

The cave led to Svartalfheim, home of the Svartalfr or dwarves as mortals came to call them.

Mist finally reached the bottom of the cave. Flames from massive furnaces and forges lit up the chamber. Sparks spat out from anvils as Dwarves hammered out weapons, jewelry, and other things. Before she could move further into the chamber, a Dwarf stopped her.

"What you be wanting?" he asked, "You shouldn't be here."

"Thekk." Mist said.

The Dwarf looked closer at the Valkyrie.

"Ah! It's you Mist!" he said, "How's my favorite Valkyrie?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you Thekk."

Thekk sighed, "Can't blame me for trying. What can I do for you?"

Mist pulled out her broken sword and handed it to Thekk. The Dwarf looked it over and frowned.

"This sword was of the finest quality." He said, "How did you break it?"

"It broken during a battle against a mortal." Mist replied.

"A MORTAL?" Thekk shouted, "No way a mortal blade could have done this! Their metal isn't strong enough!"

"Well the sword this mortal had broke it." Mist said gloomily, "Can it be fixed?"

Thekk scratched his head.

"I don't know." He said, "We've never had something like this happen. No blade has ever been reforged."

"Can you at least save the hilt?" The Valkyrie asked, "It's……..sentimental."

Thekk looked at the hilt. His eyes widened.

"This was Freya's blade!" he said in awe.

"Hence the sentimental value. Can it be replaced?"

"We'll definitely try." Thekk replied, "It's a point of honor now. No weapon we've forged has ever been broken. Not even against Demon blades." Thekk spat.

"What kind of sword could break it?" Mist asked.

"It'd have to be cursed." Thekk replied, "There's no other explanation for it."

Mist nodded. "How long will you need?"

Thekk looked at the broken sword again.

"Give me three days."

"Very well." Mist turned around and began the long climb out of the cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1252

"Sire! Our forces are being overrun!"

"I can see that!" Erik growled as he removed the head of an enemy.

Seeing no enemy near him, Erik took a moment to look around. His forces had outnumbered the enemy, yet they had a hidden reserve that had unexpectedly join in. This had confused Erik. He normally could tell when the enemy was planning something such as this. He took a glance towards the sky. The Valkyrie were there……….wait………the brown haired one was not among them. She had been at all of his battles, even though the other Valkyries were never the same ones. He'd come to see her as his good luck, her presence the reason he'd won. Now………

A cry of pain behind him brought him back from his thoughts. A warrior beside him had fallen to an arrow. Erik turned to find the enemy that shot it cocking another arrow to his bow. He charged at the man, even as the arrow left the bow.

The arrow slammed into Erik's chest, yet it did not slow him. The Viking brought his sword up and plunged it deep into the enemy's chest. The man slid off Erik's sword, dead. Erik then grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Within seconds, his wound had healed completely. He took another glance around. None of his forces could be seen.

Erik let out a cry of frustration, then ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days later.

She was known throughout the land as a weird sister, a witch. Some thought she was born a Norn and been cast out from the heavens. Few would associate with her, if not for her gift.

She had the gift of sight.

She saw what none could see, and knew what no one else could know.

It was she Erik sought out.

He stood before the cave she was rumored to live in. Outside, a fire crackled beneath a large cauldron. The liquid within boiled from the heat.

"Witch!" he called into the cave. "Come forth!"

"Ahhh!" came a voice from within, "The Great Chieftain comes to Hrefna. He has many questions for Hrefna."

Erik gritted his teeth. "Get out here woman!"

An ancient woman walked out of the cave. She stood hunched over and held a wooden staff in one hand.

"Lots of questions." Hrefna said, "Always questions for Hrefna. But I have the answers."

Erik glared at the woman.

"Witch! I want……."

"You wish to know why you lose." Hrefna said with a cackle. "Not used to losing are you?"

Erik's eyes narrowed.

"If you continue to…….."

"Silence!" Hrefna cried out. She waved her staff over the cauldron. Images began to appear. "You have the power of the gods. No mortal weapon shall harm you."

"I am aware of that." Erik growled.

"You have the power of foresight," Hrefna continued, "But only when she that your power came from is near."

"The Valkyrie is responsible for my victories?" he asked, "Will I regain what I have lost?

"Your future is clouded." The woman continued, "It is corrupted and in constant change."

Erik frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hrefna waved her staff over the cauldron again. The Images faded.

"I cannot tell you your future." She said. She then turned and started back towards her cave.

"Wait!" Erik shouted, "Why can't you tell me my future?"

"Because," the woman said, "You have none."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

"Here you go Mist." Thekk holding out the sheathed sword.

Mist took it and looked at the hilt. It was still the same worn hilt that had served her and earlier Freya so well for so many centuries. She grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword from it's scabbard. Mist could easily tell it was new. It held no marks from years of use, nor of battle. Thekk nodded to the blade.

"That there is the finest blade we've ever forged here." He said, "We used the strongest material available to us."

Mist went through a few sword drills.

"It's good." She said.

"It should be." Thekk said, "We took the destruction of the previous blade very personally. I assume you'll be more careful with this one."

"I make no guarantees." Mist said, "Anything an happen in battle."

"So very true." Thekk replied.

Mist sheathed the sword.

"Thank you Thekk."

Thekk smiled. "Just go and get the basterd."

Mist smiled and headed back out of the cave. She felt a lot better then the last time she had received a sword.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1455

Mist moved quickly down the hall towards Freya's office. She had received the summons only minutes before. It was only a few dozen years ago that Freya had called the Valkyries together and informed them they would no longer bring the dead into Valhalla. That role had been handed over to the Reapers. For now, they would defend Yggdrasil as they always had, as well as the rest of Heaven.

Mist reached the door to Freya's office and knocked.

"Enter." Came a tired voice.

Mist entered and approached Freya's desk. The Commander of the Valkyries seemed far older and tired then Mist had ever seen her. Sitting against the wall were Verdandi and Skuld.

"Hello Mist." Freya said softly, "Prompt as always."

"Ma'am." Mist replied with a bow. She then looked at the two Norns. "Miladys"

"Mist." Skuld replied with a nod. Verdandi remained silent.

"Mist," Freya said, "I've called you here for an important reason." Freya rose from her chair slowly. "Times have changed. The Norse Gods have gone the way of the Roman Gods and the Greek, they are no longer worshiped as they once were." The Valkyrie sighed. "Our job has been given to the Reapers. The Valkyrie no longer ride to battle and bring to Valhalla the best warriors. We have become…….glorified guards."

"At least you still have a purpose." Skuld said, "The Valkyrie could have been broken up."

"So true." Freya said, "Which brings me to the reason you are here Mist." Freya walked over to stand before Mist. "Many of the 'older' Gods and Goddesses are moving on and away from here."

"Where?" Mist asked curiously.

Freya just smiled. "I cannot say. You aren't old enough. I ,however, am old. Too old to change in my ways. You aren't however."

Mist blinked.

Freya turned to her desk and picked something up. When she turned around, she was holding her sheathed sword.

"This sword was given to me the day I became Commander of the Valkyries." Freya said, "I give it to you Mist, as the New Commander of the Valkyries."

Mist's jaw dropped.

"Wha…..? But but but….."

Freya raised her hand. "I told you long ago, so long as you kept learning, you would become a great Valkyrie. There have been some bumps………."

"That's putting it mildly." Verdandi grumbled.

"……..but you have exceeded expectations." Freya finished. She handed the sword to Mist.

Mist looked at it hesitantly, before finally taking the weapon.

"This," Freya said, indicating the office. "Is now your office. I will stand before the Valkyrie one last time to introduce you as their new commander, before moving onward."

Mist looked at Freya. "Suppose I need your guidance?"

"You know all that I can teach." Freya replied, "Any guidance you need, will come from the Norns."

"She'll need all the help she can get." Verdandi grumbled.

Mist glared at Verdandi, but her glare faded as Skuld stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come." The Norn of the Future said, "I intend to be the first to buy the New Commander a drink. As well as one of the last to buy one for the Old Commander."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

Mist stood outside the main entrance of the Yggdrasil building. She wore all her Valkyrie armor, which caused more then a few eyebrows to be raised in curiosity. The only thing she was not wearing was her helmet. With her new sword at her side, she marched forward into the building and towards the control room.

When she reached the control room doors, she found them blocked by twelve Legionnaires.

"Let me pass." She said.

The Centurion in charge of the Legionnaires stepped forward.

"You are 'on vacation' Valkyrie." He growled, "Your presence here isn't required."

Mist's eyes narrowed.

"Let me pass." She repeated, "I will not say it a third time."

"There will be no third time," The Centurion replied, "because I tell you again: You will NOT pass."

"Ok." Mist said with a nod. She then grabbed the Centurion by the collar and flung him into the wall. The Centurion hit the wall with a sickening crack, then fell to the floor. The Legionnaires snapped up their weapons. Mist glared right back at them.

"Who's next?" she growled.

"No one." Came a female voice.

Mist turned to see Urd standing in the now open door to the control room. Urd glanced at the Legionnaires.

"Let her through." She said.

"But……." A legionnaire began to say before Urd's eyes flared bright white.

"I said let her through." Urd growled.

The legionnaires quickly backed away. Mist moved past them and into the control room, Urd right behind her.

"This situation is already difficult enough without you making it harder." Urd said, "What's with the armor anyway? You're on vacation."

"I'm looking for a mortal." Mist replied.

"This isn't an online dating service."

"I'm not looking to date him." Mist replied. She pulled out a disk. "This mortal."

Urd took the disk and plugged it into a nearby terminal. She quickly scrolled through the file. Her eyes grew wide.

"This guy is older then me, Skuld, AND Belldandy put together." Urd said, "I don't understand how a mortal could live this long!"

"You're right." Mist said, "You don't understand. But Lady Belldandy does. Where is he?"

Urd frowned, then typed a few commands into the terminal. Her eyes widened a moment, before narrowing.

"Well," Urd said, "I found him."

"Where?" Mist asked.

"Sweden." Urd replied in a tone Mist had never heard from the Norn before, "He's off in the forest."

"Doing what?"

Urd sighed. "He's defacing a shrine."

Mist's eyes widened.

"WHOSE!"

"One to Freya."

Mist's eyes flared bright white as she whirled about and stormed out of the room.

"Kami-sama help that poor basterd." Urd whispered, "Because no one else can."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erik smiled as he chipped a mustache on the carving of a Goddess on a stone pillar. Other pillars stood beside this one, forming a loose circle around a central platform, forming a shrine.

He'd found the shrine in his travels during the past dozen centuries. He visited it many times, mostly because it reminded him of where he once came from, but also to see what time had done to it. This area of Sweden had changed very little. The really big cities remained further south, though they paled in comparison to Neo-Tokyo and Neo-London.

He stood back a moment and looked at his work. He didn't get why people drew moustaches on paintings, statues, and such. Mostly, he supposed, they did it because they found it funny. He did it because he wanted to attract the attention of a certain person. This shrine was dedicated to Freya, a Goddess and a Valkyrie. He hoped that his defacement would attract the attention of the person he sought.

"ERIK!" came a female voice.

Apparently it had gotten her attention.

Erik stepped out from behind the pillar. Standing upon the platform in full armor was Mist. She even had her helmet on.

"You get all dressed up for me?" Erik asked.

Mist pulled out her sword and pointed it at him.

"You will pay dearly for defacing this shrine!" she growled.

"What do I care of shrines?" Erik asked, "Why do you even care? There used to be thousands of shrines all over. Now most are gone."

Mist growled and leaped off the platform. She started towards Erik.

"In a moment you won't have to worry about me." Mist replied. She then swung her sword at Erik's neck.

Erik ducked and pulled out his own sword. He lunged at Mist who easily deflected his blade. Soon the sounds of their swords crashing together echoed throughout the area. The fight went both ways. Sometimes, Mist had the edge, other times Erik did. Then Erik slipped.

Mist plunged her blade downward right into Erik's chest. Erik stared at her wide eyed. Mist then removed her sword.

"Never underestimate a Valkyrie." Mist said. She turned and started to walk away when she heard a laugh. Whirling around, she was shocked to see Erik back on his feet. He ripped his shirt open just in time for Mist to see his chest wound heal. He smirked at her surprised face.

"Never underestimate a mortal." He sneered back. He charged at Mist.

Mist blocked the thrust and then sliced a deep cut in his arm. As with the chest wound, his arm healed quickly.

"Haven't you figured it out wench?" Erik said, "I can't be killed. You on the other hand……"

Erik and Mist continued to battle around the shrine. Sparks spat as their blades slammed into each other, as well as off the stone monuments themselves. For several long minutes the two fought. The Erik kicked out, catching Mist in her knee, just behind the knee guard.

Mist let out a cry of pain as her leg gave out and she fell towards the ground. She'd barely even hit the ground when Erik plunged his sword downward. Mist screamed as the blade cut through her armored breastplate and into the side of her chest. Erik twisted the blade, eliciting more cries of pain from Mist.

"I've been waiting centuries to do this." Erik said, "You cost me all the power I had when you vanished."

"I…..was….." Mist said between grimaces," ordered……."

"I don't care." Erik replied, "With you dead, I expect to feel much better."

"One……..question…….."

Erik stopped twisting the blade and looked down at Mist.

"What is your question?" he asked.

Mist's eyes flared white.

"Can you regrow body parts?" she asked. She then swung her blade with all her might into Erik's crotch.

Erik collapsed to his knees screaming in a pitch no man should ever hit. Mist pulled the sword from her chest and rose to her feet. She held her left arm tightly against her wound, trying to stop the blood. Already her armor was stained red. In her right hand, Mist held her sword. With a cry, she swung her sword at Erik's neck. His head sailed off several feet, streaming blood behind it.

Mist breathed heavily, staring at the headless body. It continued to spray blood from the neck wound as well as twitch about.

"Stay down." Mist muttered before spots began to form before her eyes.

The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was a sandy blond hair girl walking towards her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1986

Mist stared through the window. On the other side two goddesses, one an eighteen year old platinum blonde, the other an eleven year old light brown, were looking into the crib of an infant, only weeks old. Faint traces of black hair could be seen on the child's head.

"They grow up so quickly." A female voice said.

Mist turned to see Verdandi walking towards her. The Norn had mellowed over the years, but the most drastic changes had occurred when her sisters Urd and Skuld had left to join the other Gods would had, for lack of a better word, 'retired'. Since her sisters had gone, Verdandi was much easier to get along with then anytime previously. Mist even found herself wanting to be around the Norn.

"I wouldn't know." Mist replied, "I never had any children."

"Probably never had the time." Verdandi said with a slight smirk, "Defending Heaven and all."

Mist only glared at Verdandi. The Norn sighed as she looked at the three young goddesses.

"It's hard to believe they are replacing my sisters and I." Verdandi said.

"You do not have to go." Mist said, staring at the Goddesses. The Norn glanced over at the Valkyrie.

"Why Mist," she said with a smile, "are you going to miss me?"

"I was just stating a fact." Mist replied, "Thor is staying."

"Thor acts like a college student." Verdandi stated, "You know he actually got one of those hats that hold beer cans and have a straw that runs to your mouth?"

Mist's eyes widened. "Where did he get that?"

"Don't know. Haven't wanted to ask."

"Now you must stay. If anything to help get Thor sober."

Verdandi chuckled. "Sorry, he's your problem. Besides," she added with a sigh, "There should really only be three Norns." She nodded to the three goddesses. "They are your future."

Mist looked back at the Goddesses.

"So young." She murmured.

"Take care of them Mist." Verdandi said softly, "I'm placing them in your protection. Take care of them, and eventually, they will take care of you."

Mist raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me my future?"

Verdandi just smiled, "Only time will tell."

"I thought you were time."

"In a way."

"Are you going to say good bye to them?"

Verdandi looked in the window.

"No." she answered, "It would be too hard."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

Mist awoke with a gasp and sat up.

A quick glance showed that she was in the one place in heaven she hated to be in.

The Infirmary.

A sudden flare of pain in her chest reminded her of just why she was there.

"Oh good! You're awake."

Mist turned her head to see Belldandy standing in the doorway. Hovering just behind her was Cayla. Belldandy left Cayla by the door and moved to the chair besides Mist's bed.

"How do you feel?" Belldandy asked.

"Like I got run through with a sword." Mist replied, "How did I get here?"

Belldandy looked down at her hands.

"I…….bent a few rules." The Goddess said, "A Reaper was nearby to take Erik's soul."

Mist's eyes widened. "He's in Heaven?"

"No." Belldandy replied, her eyes still on her hands, "He's……..well…….Mana has him."

"Oh." Mist sighed, "So how is the council reacting?"

"The council doesn't know."

Mist's eyes widened.

"What? But the Reaper! Mana!"

"The Reaper is Sayoko's friend George." Belldandy said, "She's very discreet. And you know Mana won't help Saturn in anyway."

Mist could only stare at Belldandy.

"You should be able to return to duty in a week. The Council's investigation of you will be done then." Belldandy said, standing up. "You'll be able to resume your Commander duties at that time."

"But the Council……" Mist began.

"The Valkyrie no longer answer to the Council." Belldandy replied, "They answer to the Norse representatives alone, and Kami-sama. As such, Thor and I can place whomever we wish in charge." Belldandy smiled. "Thor was right though, Saturn's reaction to this was rather amusing."

"Why?" Mist asked, "Why are you willing to risk the wraith of Saturn for me?"

"Many reasons." Belldandy replied, "One is because I am not afraid of Saturn, but foremost, you've always been there for my sisters and I, as well as my daughter."

"It's my job." Mist said.

"No." Belldandy said, "You and I both know that's not why." She sighed. "Mother told me something the last time I saw her. I was upset because I saw her few times as it was, and I felt this would be the last. She told me not to worry, that you would take care of Myself, Urd, and Skuld. And that someday, we could return the favor."

Mist's face showed no emotion when she looked at the Goddess.

"She told me the same as well." The Valkyrie said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later.

Mist walked down the hallway toward her office in the Norse wing of the Yggdrasil building, reading several notes Belldandy and Thor had given her. Her old office had been taken over by the head Centurion of the Legion. She really had no desire to try and take it back after it had been tainted by the Roman scum.

Speaking of scum, Thor had told her exactly what Saturn's reaction had been when he found out that the Valkyries were not only back and defending the Norse wing and section of Heaven, but that Mist was leading them. It had put a rather large smile on her face.

Mist rounded the corner and entered the outer office when she was forced to stop. Blocking her way was most, if not all of the Valkyries standing in rows. In the front row stood Blitz.

"Salute!" Blitz called out. Every Valkyrie saluted. Blitz turned to face Mist.

"Commander Mist!" she said, "I return control of the best fighting force in heaven to you!"

Mist smiled, "I assume their training hasn't lagged any?"

"No ma'am!" Blitz replied, "We could take on a whole Demon army and still have room for dessert!"

Mist chuckled, "Alright Blitz, dismiss them, then see me in my office."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Mist entered her office and stopped.

The entire office had been done up to look like Freya's old office. That office had been destroyed hundreds of years ago by the Rogue Demon army. Memories flooded back to Mist of the times she been with Freya.

"It was my idea." Blitz's voice came from behind Mist. "That other office was too…….modern."

"I like it." Mist said. She then frowned. "Except for that large pile of paperwork on the desk."

"Sorry." Blitz apologized, "I tried to do it, but it was so damn confusing."

Mist flipped through the papers.

"These are Heaven defensive reports." She said.

"Yeah, they started to pile up before the …….losers took over Heaven's defense."

"Right." Mist smirked, "We'll just send them over to the Legion's office. Let them deal with it."

Blitz smiled, "We've missed you Mist."

Mist sat down behind her desk.

"Right." Mist said, "Back to work."

"Yes Ma'am." Blitz turned and started out the door.

"Blitz?" Blitz turned back towards Mist.

Mist smiled, "I missed you too."

Blitz returned the smile and nodded, then left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are now TWO forces guarding Heaven!" Draco shouted.

"So?" Loki replied.

"TWO FORCES!" Draco repeated.

"I can count."

"WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET!" Draco shouted, "THIS RUINS OUR PLANS!"

"No." Loki replied, "And I will tell you why. The Valkyries are no longer able to protect all of Heaven. They have been reduced to the Norse Sector alone. The Legion, a new force, defends Heaven."

"Why aren't you worried?" Draco asked, confused.

"The Legion is inexperienced." Loki said, "A new force, with new territory to defend………They'll never know what hit them."


	6. Interlude 4

Interlude 4

2970

The entire building rumbled as alarms screamed all over. Gods and Goddesses flew frantically about, trying to keep Yggdrasil in operation.

But they were losing that battle too.

Kristine typed frantically at an upper level terminal. Every now and then she stole a glance at the main screen. What she saw only made her type faster.

Gone was the map display of heaven. Now all that remained was a diagram of the main building. Several areas were already red, but not because Demons controlled them.

It was because they no longer existed.

Kristine gritted her teeth and continued to work at the terminal. She'd lost track of how long she'd been here, but she knew she had very little time left.

The terminal let off a chime and flashed something across the screen. Kristine read the screen, then smiled for the first time in months. She grabbed her communicator and flipped it to a special frequency.

"I've got it." She said, "What's a good place?"

"Is there such a place anymore?" a voice responded.

"Council chambers." Came a third voice.

"On my way." Kristine replied. She shut down her communicator and did one final looked around the control room. Everyone was still running about frantically. Peorth was at the SysOp chair now, shouting out commands. Kristine's eyes slowly moved over to the chair nearby. The chair had been occupied by Mist until a day ago.

Now it would probably never be sat in again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine walked out to the main entrance hall. From the control room level, she could see all the way down to the main floor. There, several Valkyries were still fighting to keep the Demonic armies out. The building then shuddered and several pieces of debris from higher up fell past Kristine. She quickly floated up and out over the main space, heading towards the level the council room resided on. There she hurried through the halls till she reached the huge council doors.

"Uhhh Kris?" came a voice over her communicator.

"I'm just outside the Council room." Kristine replied as she pushed the doors open.

"Yeah…..about that."

The doors opened wide and Kristine started forward, only instead of the council room, there was nothing.

"GAH!" Kristine stopped walking and pin wheeled her arms to keep from falling. Once she had her balance back, she looked around. The Council room seemed to have taken a hit at some point. Several stories above and below her position had collapsed.

"…the Council Chamber isn't there anymore." Came the voice over her communicator.

Kristine let out a few choice swear words in Norse she'd learn from her mother, then picked up her communicator.

"Where?" she asked.

"Terra 2 Office."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine walked down the hallway towards the Terra 2 office as she had so many times in the past 400 years or so. The Demon attacks outside had not affected this area yet, so the paintings of her family still remained. Kristine paused only briefly to look up at the paintings of her Uncle and Mother that lined the hall.

She reached the outer office and found Cayla's desk empty. She continued on to the door of her Grandmother's office and started to raise her hand to knock. She paused and mentally scanned the room. All she could detect was one Goddess, Cayla from the feel of it, and a Valkyrie, most likely Dawn.

Kristine entered the office and was able to confirm that Cayla and Dawn were present. Also there was Yui, whom as a Guardian she was unable to sense.

"Glad you could make it." Yui said.

"Considering I almost fell in the Council Room." Kristine replied.

"Yeah, That was my bad." Dawn said, "I forgot it wasn't there. Cayla had to remind me."

Kristine glanced over at her Grandmother's assistant.

"What is she doing here?"

"She's here because she can help us with things that would require a Council Member's access." Yui replied.

Kristine stared wide eyed at Cayla.

"I know all your Grandmother's codes and passwords." Cayla said softly, "I can help with what you are planning."

"What exactly are we planning?" Dawn asked, "Other then something to save Yoko."

Yui glanced at Kristine. "Could you explain?"

Kristine nodded.

"Using Yggdrasil," she began, "I've worked out a spell. I have the exact specifications of the Mandela we will have to make, including markings figures, power, and such." Kristine glanced up at Yui. "We will need Arael for this."

"Arael's not in the best shape right now." Yui said, "She's barely alive as it is."

"We'll need her," Kristine repeated, "As well as you, me, Dawn," She looked over at Cayla. "If you're in, we could use you too."

"I'm in." Cayla replied, "Anything to help Sayoko."

Everyone present winced at Cayla's use of the young goddesses given name.

"Cayla," Yui said, "for now, call her Yoko."

"Alright." Cayla replied, "But my I ask, what is the spell for?"

"We are going to send Yoko away." Yui replied, "To a place where she'll be safe."

Cayla blinked, "If it's so safe, why can't the rest of us go?"

"Because I've been working for the past week or more on making sure Yoko WILL survive there." Kristine said, "For the rest of us, it will be almost impossible."

Cayla blinked in confusion.

"And where is this place?"


End file.
